old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of the Verdant Field
"Our work is not done here. More evil lurks within the heart of Drakwald." Advanced (TiT) The Knights of the Verdant Field are an order of Templars dedicated to the protection of Talabheim in the name of their militaristic Goddess, Myrmidia. They are warriors in the true sense of the word, trained to wage war in the forests and wild areas of their homeland. Though they rarely leave the confines of Talabheim, their skills serve them equally well from the Great Forest to the Drakwald. Although the Knights of the Verdant Field come from all walks of life, they share a single motivation: to serve their Goddess and protect their people. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Strategy/Tactics), Charm Animal, Command or Intimidate, Dodge Blow, Follow Trail, Outdoor Survival or Scale Sheer Surface, Perception, Ride, Search, Secret Language (Ranger Tongue) or Secret Signs (Ranger) Talents: Fleet Footed or Keen Senses, Orientation, Rover, Specialist Weapon Group (Longbow), Strike Mighty Blow or Sure Shot Trappings: Hand Weapon (sword), Light Armour (Leather Jack, Leather Leggings), Longbow with 10 arrows. Career Entries Hunter, Initiate (of Myrmidia), Mercenary, Militiaman, Outrider, Soldier, Woodsman Career Exits Priest, Scout, Veteran A Most Unusual Knight The Knights of the Verdant Field bear a closer resemblance to the foresters accompanying the Empire’s armies than typical knights. Indeed, members of the other knightly orders have trouble recognising the Knights of the Verdant Field as peers. They are trained and equipped in their atypical manner in order to undertake an effective defence of Talabheim. Manning the Taalbaston walls, skirmishing in the Taalgrunhaar Forest and street fighting within Talabheim itself, all require their unorthodox style. Myrmidian military theorists first tried to task the Knights of the Blazing Sun with these duties, and while they performed admirably, the terrain involved did not favour deployment of heavily armoured horsemen. Instead, the Knights of the Verdant Field were conceived as a new order of knights trained as archers. The first members were select Knights of the Blazing Sun with a talent for archery and the humility to give up their traditional military methods. The Knights of the Verdant Field have yet to commit to a battlefield in any great number, but they have proved their worth on many occasions by seeing off beastman raiding parties that stray close to the Taalbaston. Notable Figure Otto Feuerbach is a minor member of one of Talabheim’s most powerful families. Though distantly related to the missing Elector of Talabheim, Otto has little time for political intrigue and harbours no ambitions for an electoral seat. He has had an interest in military matters since childhood and is a keen archer, having practised as a youth on his father’s estate near Klarfeld. Otto witnessed a demonstration of the Knights of the Verdant Field one summer while he oversaw the manning of a watch tower on the Taalbaston walls. A marauding band of mutants had snuck in under the trajectory of the tower’s artillery pieces, and was in the process of scalingthe walls when they were cut down by a flurry of arrows. Otto was sure that if they had made the ramparts good men would have died. Otto was even more impressed when he learned that the Knights had been hidden in positions outside the walls, sitting in hiding mere metres from the mutants’ position until the perfect moment to launch their attack. Otto was So impressed he visited the Temple of Myrmidia, sharing his military insights with the priests there. Otto went on to be inducted into the Cult of Myrmidia and now fights in the ranks of the Knights of the Verdant Field.